And Baby Makes.......Five?
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: A short, one-shot fic that entails Goten's birth, but with a BIG twist. Read and review or Buu Saga will never come to Toonami. Muhhahahaha


The Greatest Gift of All.  
An Arcadia Silver/ DBZ production.  
  
  
  
AN: Hello, it's me again!! I'm just here to tell ya this is a short, one-shot fic. I came up with this idea while reading Madamhydra's "Tree and Crystal" series.(Great stuff, and FF IX fan should read it.) This is sort of an AU fic, it entails the birth of Goten, but with a BIG twist at the end.  
  
  
  
Chi-chi wasn't to thrilled with the state of the house right now, dirty dishes piled high in the sink, laundry heaped around the washer, the floor unswept, unmopped, and unwaxed. She'd be ashamed for anyone to talk in the house right now.  
  
But what could she do? She was nine months pregant after all.  
  
She had long surrendered trying to do house work, it's not easy to bend over and work when you have a 25+ pound burden inside your stomach. But every once in a while, she'd be caught giving it a valiant try. That was until Gohan came in and saw her, then he'd gently pick her up, place her in her bed, and scold her like she was _his_ child. Then, satisfyied that she understood, he'd bring her the remote, some microwaved Ramen noodles (for he could cook nothing else) and cover her up.  
  
He was so anxious to see his little brother or sister that she wondered at times just who was having this child. He'll make a good father one of these days, that is if he ever finds a decent girl. she thought. Right now, she was sitting on the couch, watching some indescript talk-show, waiting for Bulma and little Trunks over.  
  
"She should be here be now.." she wondered as she felt the baby kick inside her. The un-born child was getting more and more restless as the days wore on, it was kicking so hard that it woke her up in the middle of the night, a sure sign that delivery was soon.  
  
"Very soon...." she smiled.  
  
  
Later that day:  
  
Chi-chi shuffled her way along the racks of infant clothes, looking for something nice to add to the baby's wardrobe. Her eyes scanned the row of blues, pinks, yellows, and other pastels til her eyes fell on something that interested her. She picked up a simple green top and pants combo. It was make of a nice, light cotton fabric, perfect for the coming summer. Smiling, she lifted it off the rack and waddled to the front.   
  
"Hello ma`am, is this all you want?" the perky blonde at the machine asked as she rung up the outfit. Chi-chi nodded and smiled before putting the exact amout of money down to pay for it, taking the bag when the clerk handed it to her.   
  
"Ma`am, do you need any help to get to your car?" the girl asked. She shook her head, explaining that her son was down the street at another store. The lady smiled and wished her a good day.   
  
Chi-chi slowly made her way down to the end of the street to the electronics store where Gohan, Bulma, and little Trunks were helping Gohan pick out a new video game. Just recently, Chi-chi had really lightened up on her son, allowing him to visit friends more often, easing up on the pressure to study too. In fact, she had splurged and bought him a Playstation 2 for Christmas, argueing with herself that video games can expand a child's creativity. It seemed that such a huge change in her life had caused a change in her personality as well.  
  
She slowed her walk, giving herself time to window shop as she went. She looked on in envy as people went in and out, carrying bags and packages of new clothes, furniture, and other goods. Her jealousy tripled when she spyed a young couple, the woman just as pregenant as she, walk out of a department store, the girl's husband carrying a brand new crib and basenette. The girl herself hauling a bag full of new, designer name outfits.   
  
In distain, she looked into the bag that held her meager like offering for her child, just a little outfit, from a used baby store. Tears almost fell down her cheeks when she watched the husband walk around and open the door for his wife, aiding her as she sat down. As their car drove off down the street, she wished with all her heart she could switch places with the girl, young, happy, a bright and promising future ahead, and a loving husband there to stand by her side. Not only that, they were very well off, plenty of money to buy brand new things for their child, nothing but the best for them. That child would never go hungry, or never have to worry about wearing things from a second hand store, not to ever stress about college or having to bear shame.  
  
But Chi-chi was a beleiver of the addage, "Count your blessings, not your problems." She was alright with the fact that she was 23, pregant with her second child, the father dead, and so poor that she had to stop buying new clothes, sewing her own dresses and buying everything from yard sales and Salvation Army. But no matter how bad off you were, there was always somebody out there in a situation ten-times as worse.   
  
She began to make her way down to the store when Bulma, Trunks and her son came up to met her. Gohan, she noticed, was swinging a bag from the store that seemed to be loaded down with stuff. Chi-chi gast her friend a questioning look. Bulma smiled and leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, it's on me....." she smiled and silently thanked her friend.  
  
Bulma was very aware of the Son family's financial situation. She had never had to worry about money, and it hurt her to see her friend suffer like this. Many times she had offered Chi-chi money, and each time was refused. Chi-chi would never allow such a blow to her pride as to borrow money, not even from Bulma. And with the baby only days from being born, the looming question of how they were going to pay the hospital bill was becoming more urgent.  
  
Bulma erased the sad smile off her face, this was no time to worry, she had promised Gohan they would stop by somewhere and eat, she reminded even more so when she heard his stomach rumble. She reached into her surse and pulled out the capsule that contained her car, popped it, and threw it out. when the smoke cleared, they piled into the sedan and headed for the nearest McDonald's.  
  
  
  
  
The black Bonneville sedan weaved it's way through the afternoon traffic of Sataan City. Inside Bulma and Gohan were chatting about computers, and the option of Gohan going into computer programming as a profession. Ever since he had got that game system, he took a keen interest in them, saying he wanted to become a game programmer, and of course he wanted to work for Squaresoft.(who wouldn't?) In the back seats, Chi-chi was with Trunks, playing a game of tug-a-war with his favorite plushie. Right now the young demi-saiyan had his hand wrapped around the left arm of a Pickachu, working on wrenching the other arm of said plushie from Chi-chi's hand.  
  
They pulled to a stop at a red light. Bulma trying her best to listen to Gohan and pay attention to the traffic, suddenly heard Chi-chi grasp from the back seat. Using the rear-veiw mirror, she saw Trunks coo victoriously as he hugged his Pickachu to his chest. Beside him Chi-chi was pale, and had a death grip on the edge of her seat.   
  
"Chi-chi, whats wrong?"  
  
"Bulma, go to the hospital. NOW"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
She didn't need to be told twice, she punched the gas petal at the same time the light turned green. The sedan swerved out into the street and turned in the right turn lane, but the thing was Bulma had been in the left. Cars ground to a halt as drivers stuck their heads out the windows, screaming curses as she went. Bulma, with all the grace of a New York cabbie, simply gave them the one-fingered salute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor Rayle Carbala worked her merry little way down the hall. She stopped every so often to inspect the new name tag she had received a week ago, it read: Dr. Carbala, Head of OB/GYN.  
  
That's right, the 20-something year old doctor had just been promoted to the head of her department. It had come as a surprize to many of the staff, many who had expected one of the more seasoned personel to take over. Some had even put down money on the head of Pediatrics, Dr. Lucen, to be named. But the board of directors decided that they needed a younger person, personel more up to date with modern procedures.  
  
Of course Dr. Lucen had a fit when he found out. The old fart is just jealous, can't handle competion. she though. She steered her way into the break room to get herself a fresh brewed pot of coffee, at the end of a 36 hour shift, she was in need of a pick-me up to last her til shift change. She sat down on the over-stuffed couch and inhaled the scent, ever since she had taken position, she had expected to be bombarded with work, Saatan City was no hick-town.  
  
"Maybe they're right about the population drop..." she muttered. She took a tentative sip when a brash voice cut the dull roar of the second floor. "HEY WHERE IS EVERYONE???? WE NEED SOME HELP!!!!!"  
  
Coffee went flying as Rayle jumped up out of her seat, and ran into the hall, nearly colliding with a flustered blue-haired woman, the source of the voice. "Miss," she asked calmly, "What is wrong??" failing to notice the long stain of coffee that streaked down the front of her coat. The woman turned and pointed to a young man behind her no more than thriteen, in his arms was a very pregant woman, who was surpressing a scream of pain.  
  
Instantly her doctor instincts kicked in, "NURSE!! Get a wheelchair SAT....this woman is in labor!!" the man down the hall who she had been calling to nodded and sprinted down the hall. She returned her gaze to the boy, still holding her in his arms like she was nothing. "Son, why don't put her down the wheelchair will be hear any minute." The boy meerly shook his head, "No, I'll carry her. Tell me where to take her."  
  
Rayle reeled back abit, the depth, maturity, and sheer command of his voice was incredable for a child of his age. Nodding dumbly she motioned him to follow her as she turned and headed for the delivery rooms. She burst throught he doors of DR 3. She instructed the child to place the woman on the table, which he did so why the up most care. Swiftly, she had the woman change into a hospital gown, when she did, she inspected her.   
  
"Oh god," she gulped. She was only minutes from needing the start pushing. Their time was limited. "Son,.." she asked the boy.  
  
"Gohan, my name is Gohan."  
  
"Well Gohan, go out and find a nurse. Tell them that we need a full delivery staff in DR3. Tell them to forget paging Dr. Anden, and scrub up and come in ready to deliver, pronto." Gohan nodded and dashed out the door.  
  
Carbala turned back to her patient. The girl looked no younger than herself. In a way she was jealous, she had always wanted a child, but that was hard to do without a husband or boyfriend. "Okay miss, I hate to tell you, but have no time for anesthesia (sp?) this kid is gonna be here in a matter of minuets. Do you think you can delivery naturally?"  
  
The girl grunted as another contraction gripped her body. She bit her bottom lip in attempt not to scream, but slowly nodded her head.   
  
"Good, now...uh....."  
  
The pain passed momentarily. "My name is Chi-chi, Son Chi-chi."  
  
"Okay Chi-chi, are you ready to push?" Chi-chi bobbed her head up and down in agreement.  
  
"Okay, let's deliver a baby."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha looked on silently as Gohan paced his way along the waiting room floor. It had been only half an hour ago when Bulma called, franticaly saying that Chi-chi was in delivery. He had broke the sound barrier, and several traffic laws along his way to the hospital. Around him some of the other Z-senshi were gathered around, waiting for news.  
  
"Gohan, stop pacing. Your making me nervous.." Krillin complained. But he couldn't complain much, he had just endured the same a few weeks ago with 18 and their new daughter Marron. She still didn't know that it was the name of his late girlfriend.   
  
Dr. Carbala peeked around the corner, "Gohan? Would you come with me?" Gohan grinned from ear to ear as he followed the woman to the door outside the delivery room. She stopped, looking down at the pre-teen boy.  
  
"Congradulations Gohan, you have a baby brother!!!"  
  
The expression of joy was unmistakeable. "Really!?!? Can I see him?" Rayle smiled a this joy, "Sure come on."  
  
She opened the door, just in time to see a nurse place a blue wrapped bundle in his mother's arms. Gohan ran over to the bed and peeked over the blanket to see his brother's face. He gasped in surprize, mixed with shock, for there was the face of his father stareing back at him. Chi-chi reconnized the look on Gohan's face. "Yes, I know......your father."  
  
A moment of understanding was shared between mother and son. They knew that Goku had left them behind, but he hadn't left them *alone*. Chi-chi shifted to hand over the baby to Gohan, "His name is Goten..." she said.  
  
Gohan looked closer at his brother's face, and smiled. "Goten, yeah, I like that." He carefully began to rock Goten slowly in his arms when he heard another gasp of pain come from his mother.  
  
"Ohhh.......AAAAAHHHH!!!" she cried.   
  
Dr. Carbala swung around at the noise. "Chi-chi, whats wrong???"  
  
"Ohhh, I think another one is coming!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Rayle jumped over and did an examination. She was right, she could see another child starting to emerge. "Oh crap, she's right!! Someone get the delivery team back in here!!!!"  
  
Gohan found himself and Goten quickly ushered out of the room as the doctors and nurses from before came clattering in. He stood outside the wooden door, still rocking Goten, who was now very much asleep. A sudden scream emitted from inside, almost causing Gohan to drop his precious bundle. More screams came, causing the other Z-senshi to come into the hallway. They crowded around the doorway, waiting for more news.  
  
Almost ten minutes later, Rayle came out smiling even bigger than before. "Congradulations again. You know have a baby brother and a baby sister....." A tidal of cheers and yells came from the crowd. Gohan became on the receiving end of many slaps on the back as well as a few noogies by Krillin. A joyous gohan managed to slip away into the room again and see his baby sister. This time Chi-chi was holding a pink wrapped object in her arms. The eldest child of the Son family inspected the newest addition.   
  
"What are we gonna name her?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
Gohan though for a minute. "What about Terra?"  
  
"Why Terra?"  
  
Well, Goten means heaven. Well Terra is latin for Earth. Terra and Goten. Heaven and Earth."  
  
Chi-chi bit her lip in concentration. "Okay then. Welcome to the world Son Terra."  
  
Terra, of course, had the raven hair and dark eyes of the Son family, but she lacked the goofy grin of her father and brothers. Her eyes, instead of innocent and kind, were deep and intelligent. A wise soul seemed to occupy that little body, for she quite philosophical for a little girl. One thing she seemed to inherit, was her mother's temper. That much was evident in her first week of life, she scared her fair share of nurses in the nursery with her wild outburst of anger. And due to course, she loved to fight, she was Goku's daughter after all. But the most curious thing about her was her supposed "gift". At times, her intuition was uncanny, on the border of supernatural. She'd know things she couldn't possibly know.  
  
One of the best examples she provided came when she and Goten were only three. The Z-senshi gathered at Capsule Corp. one day for a picinc. Everything was going as usual, when Terra popped up out of nowhere and asked aloud, "Who is Cell ?" All conversation ground to a halt. Krillin nearly choked on his chicken leg, his face turning blue.   
  
"How did you know that?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Little Terra just shrugged, "I just know. And Uncle Yamcha? Who is this girl your seeing in Ginger Town?"  
  
Now remember, Terra had been born after Cell. And to that day, no-one had ever talked about what happened at the Cell Games in front of her, thinking it would be best if she never knew. So just coming out of nowhere with this was rather odd. But like I said, this was an odd gift.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eh, that's it. Like I said, a one-shot short story. If you people like it, I might make it into a series of one shots like this one. If you want me to do that, tell me in the reveiws.  
  
PS: those of you who are wondering about Chapter Six of Bloodlines, never fear, I'm working on it. I just did this because It got the sudden inspiration. 


End file.
